


You'll Be Okay

by Sayuki_Kagami



Series: Is There Anybody Out There [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, i ship them so much.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 07:46:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2500109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sayuki_Kagami/pseuds/Sayuki_Kagami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Titan War, the loss of their siblings help Jake and Will get together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You'll Be Okay

**Author's Note:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oCtIFQV5Cn8
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the song in this fanfic! I don't make any profit from this either.

**You'll be okay**  
**You'll be okay**  
**The sun will rise**  
**To better days**

Jake was devastated when he found out his brother, Chalie Beckendorf died. He made his way to the forges and just sat there, crying. It had been a huge blow to the Hephaestus Cabin. Beckendorf was the head counselor of the cabin, but more importantly, their brother. He continued crying until he felt someone sit beside him. Wiping his eyes, he looked up to see Will Solace sitting beside him.

**And change will come**  
**It's on it's way**  
**Just close your eyes**  
**And let it rain**

“It hurts, doesn’t it?” Will said, smiling sympathetically.

Will had lost a lot of his siblings. Lee Fletcher, a former head councillor of the Apollo Cabin, had died when they fought in the Labyrinth; a giant stepped him on. Ugh, what a horrible way to go out. His successor and Will’s predecessor, Michael Yew, had died in the battle against Kronos. Percy had to break Williamsburg Bridge to stop Kronos from advancing. Will knew it wasn’t Percy’s fault but a small part of him wanted to blame him. He watched as a hellhound dragged the body of one of his siblings away. The worse part was, he didn't know who it was. There were too many bodies that were never recovered.

**'Cause you're never alone**  
**I will always be there**  
**You just carry on**  
**You will understand**

“Yea..” Jake whispered, looking away. He had always liked the son of Apollo. He was handsome, smart, witty, plus he had a great voice. He remembered how he was really confused at first. And, how relieved he was when he told Beckendorf but his older brother didn’t judge him at all. Thinking about his brother brought tears to his eyes again. Gods, why couldn't he stop crying? Will had it worse than him but Will wasn’t crying at all.  
Will watched the son of Hephaestus struggle in silence. Gently, he placed his hand over Jake’s.

“I’m here for you, you know.” Will said, but looked forward, a small blush dusting his cheeks.

“Yea..” Jake responded again, but this time, he was smiling.

**You'll be okay**  
**You'll be okay**  
**Just look inside**  
**You know the way**

Jake was now the Head Councillor of the Hephaestus Cabin. He watched his siblings at the forge and couldn't help but smile. They were still getting over the pain the war had brought to them, but at least now, they smiled a bit more. He watched as two of his brothers were arguing on which way was better to properly heat the metal. He chuckled and walked over to them. He wasn't Beckendorf but he was going to do his best. He didn't want to let his brother down.

**Let it go**  
**Fly away**  
**And say goodbye**  
**To yesterday**

Will was breaking on the inside. He would always smile. He would always be that cheerful guy. He had to, for the sake of his brothers and sisters. He tried not to let the deaths of his other siblings get to him. Yes, he mourned but he never really did cry. Will walked towards the archery range to cool of his head. He needed to get over the past. To forget.

**'Cause you're never alone**  
**And I will always be there**  
**You just carry on**  
**You will understand**

Jake saw Will walking alone towards the range. That was unusual. Will was always with at least one of his brothers or sisters. Jake told one of his brothers that he was going for a walk and ran after him.

“Will!” Jake called, jogging after him.

“Jake? What’s up?” Will asked, turning around.

“Well.. Nothing really..” Jake fidgeted. “I was wondering if you wanted any company..”

Will smiled brightly at Jake. “I would love it if you joined me. Maybe I could teach you a thing or two,” he laughed as the two boys made their way to the archery range.

**And I will be strong**  
**When love is gone**  
**I'll carry on...**

Jake took a deep breath. After a month of hanging out with Will, his feelings for the son of Apollo just grew stronger. He had worked up the courage to confess to the blond male. Now he awkwardly stood there, waiting for Will to say something. Will didn’t say anything; instead he leaned in and kissed the shorter male.

**You'll be okay**  
**You'll be okay**  
**The sun will rise**  
**To better days**

Jake blushed madly at the kiss. Gods, Will’s lips were so soft. He wrapped his arms around the taller male’s neck. Jake was dizzy from the lack of oxygen by the time Will pulled back.

“So.. I take it that you like me too?” Jake grinned stupidly.

“I do,” Will chuckled, lightly kissing his lips.

**You'll be okay**  
**You'll be okay**  
**Just close your eyes**  
**And let it rain**

When will had finally told Jake about how much he hated himself for not doing enough for his cabin and how he wished he could have prevented his sibling’s death, Jake hugged him.

“It’s not your fault, Will.” Jake whispered.

That afternoon, Will broke down in tears for the first time in a long time.

**When you need it the most**  
**And all you've got is a prayer**  
**You must carry on**  
**You will understand**  
**You will understand**  
**You will understand**

Will offered a portion of his meal to his father. He glanced over to the Hephaestus table to where his boyfriend was sitting. The other male had seen him cry and had comforted him. It meant a lot to Will to finally get his bottled up feelings out in the open. Closing his eyes, he prayed that they would be together for the rest of their mortal lives.

**You'll be okay**  
**You'll be okay**  
**You'll be okay**

A year has passed since the war ended. And although it was still painful to think about their losses, they were healing. They had each other now and slowly but surely, they’ll be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda bummed today so yea.. I ended up writing.
> 
> feed back please?


End file.
